Hadiah
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: Hadiah dari Fang untuk Boboiboy di hari kasih sayang. Sho-ai menjurus/Boifang/ OocFang/YingFang as sibling!./Gaje warning inside.


**Hadiah**

 **BoboiFang ⓒ Animonsta**

 **Shounen-Ai, Yaoi (Rain Kiss), UkeFang, OOC (mutlak) , miss typo, AU, High school.**

-XOXO-

12 Feb

"Fang~ ... Hari valentine nanti mau kasih cokelat ke siapa?"

"Ah.. kak Ying, aku ga mau kayak gituan lah.. Emang apa pentingnya sih?"

"Penting atau gak pentingnya sih tergantung kamunya Fang.."

"Yap! bener Yaya.. Hari valentine nanti, kamu harus ngungkapin perasaan kamu ke 'dia' Fang.."

"Ke 'dia' ya?.. Enggak ah! Kak Ying, Kak Yaya apaan sih? aku tuh gak suka sama Boboiboy tau!"

"Haha, sama Boboiboy ya?"

"Iih! pokoknya aku tuh gak suka sama dia, Titik!"

"Hei! hei! dengar ya adikku yang manis.. jangan bohong sama perasaan kamu sendiri.. nanti tersiksa loh.."

"Enggak tuh.."

"Masa?"

"Hmm.. tau ah! nanti aku pikir-pikir dulu deh.. Dah kak Ying! kak Yaya! aku duluan ya ke kelasnya~"

...

"Yah.. baiklah, adikku yang manis itu sepertinya harus dibantu kan Yaya?"

"Iya.. kau benar Ying... Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga ke kelas, kayaknya bel udah bunyi, kantinnya juga sepi.."

"Hm, baik.."

-XOXO-

13 Feb

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Sungguh perkataan kakaknya yang terus mendesak agar dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Boboiboy itu di hari kasih sayang, yup! valentine.

Fang menyalakan keran wastafel. Ah sial! kak Ying benar, membohongi perasaan membuatnya tersiksa, bukan hanya membohongi, tapi juga memendam perasaannya itu. Sebenarnya, yang membuatnya khawatir adalah perasaan Boboiboy itu sendiri, Boboiboy yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu mempuyai banyak fans, logikanya jika ratusan (ini serius) fansnya memberi hadiah valentine, mungkinkah hadiah darinya akan dilirik? mengingat isinya tidak berbeda jauh dari.. cokelat.

Menghela nafas berat, perasaannya sungguh menyiksa.

Hahh.. memang ya, cinta itu merepotkan. bahkan dirinya baru sadar telah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit hanya untuk mencuci tangan.

menatap sekilas pantulan dirinya di cermin, wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan kakaknya selalu menyebutnya manis. Tersenyum tipis, dirinya lalu membenarkan ikatan jaket di pingganya.

Seseorang masuk ke toilet, sedikit terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang lain, tapi bola mata hazelnya terfokus pada jari jemari lentik yang dengan terampilnya memperbaiki ikatan jaket di pinggangnya, kalau diperhatikan, dengan jaket seperti itu jadi mirip perempuan ya?.

Kepala bermahkota kan surai dark violet yang kelihatan lembut itu mendongak. Violet Hazel. pandangan mereka terkunci.

'Rambut ungu itu, kaca matanya, juga warna matanya.. itu Fang, orang yang ... Kusukai'

'Bo-boboiboy!'

Ini kali pertama mereka bertatap langsung, gugup? ah tentu saja, deg-degan? pasti.

"Ekhem!" Boboiboy berdehem untuk menetralisir kegugupan. Oh dirinya lupa, biasanya orang ke kamar mandi itu kan bukan untuk main tatap tatapan kan?.

Mugkin acara 'Mari menatap' mereka telah selesai, Boboiboy segera berjalan menuju urinator di pojok sana.

Fang masih sedikit terkejut, dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya, ini kali pertama mengingat Fang hanya mengaguminya dari jauh.

Dan Ah ya, bukankah mereka hanya berdua di toilet ini?. Sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya, Fang menemukan sosok Boboiboy yang sedang berdiri di urinator. Tunggu? bukankah itu berarti dia sedang...

'Kyaaaa! aku sama aja ngintip dong!' teriak innernya.

'Tapi tapi... dia kok jadi keren gini ya?' innernya lagi.

'Waaaa! sejak kapan cowok pipis itu keren?' innernya lagi sambil jedotin kepala imajiner (?).

Aduuhh jantungnya kenapa terasa terpompa begini ya?.

-XOXO-

"Kak Ying, aku mau bikin cokelat."

"Buat Boboiboy?"

"Iya."

"Kamu serius, Fang?"

"Hm"

"Yaay! baiklah pulang sekolah nanti kita bikin, bareng Yaya juga."

"Tapi gimana cara ngasihinnya kak? besok kan hari minggu."

"Gampang!, kamu tinggal taruh aja surat di mejanya!, bilang kalau besok kamu mau ketemu, terserah di mana aja."

"Malu tau kak Ying!"

"Humm.. Gimana ya?... Uhh gimana kalau kamu jangan kasih tau nama pengirimnya deh, biar jadi kejutan."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan tapi tapian deh.."

"Ukh."

...

Koridor sekolah.

"Yo! Boboiboy!"

"Yo! Gopal!"

"Kenapa galau begitu? ada masalah?"

"Enggak juga sih.."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi aku ketemu Fang...—"

"—Terus kamu bilang apa?"

"Ish! aku belum selesai ngomong.. Tadi aku ketemu Fang, di... toilet."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku jadi semakin suka, sayang dan cinta."

"Cih.. kukira apa tadi."

"Haha.. yuk kita ke kelas, Gopal."

"Hum.."

.

"Eh?tunggu Boboiboy! itu di mejamu ada kertas ungu, punya siapa?"

"Eh? mana?"

 **'Besok jam 9 pagi di taman kota Rintis, jangan lupa datang.**

 **Aku tunggu di sana.' Singkat, padat, jelas.**

"Isinya apa Boboiboy?"

"Entahlah dari orang ga penting."

"Coba sini lihat!" ...

... "Hmm..Boboiboy, bagaimana kalau surat ini dari Fang?"

"Pffft.. ahaha lucu sekali, gak mungkin lah!"

"hhahhh.."

-XoXo-

Siang ini dua orang perempuan yang mencap diri mereka sebagai fujoshi ditemani satu laki-laki berwajah uke yang minta diajari bikin cokelat, telah sampai di dapur untuk memulai acara mereka.

"Fang? kamu mau pilih mana? yang pakai dark chocolate atau yang biasa saja?"

"Terserah kak Ying deh.." Fang angkat bahu.

"Humm.. menurutku, bagaimana kalau dalam satu kotak cokelat nanti, isinya berbeda."

"Maksud kak Yaya?"

"Begini, bisa saja dalam satu kotak, kita akan isi dengan berbagai macam cokelat yang berbeda."

"Humm.. boleh deh, aku setuju."

"Bilang aja kamu gak punya ide lagi kan Fang?"

"Ish!"

...

Cetakan sudah, cokelatnya juga sudah.

"Isinnya mau apa nih? masa cokelat doang?" Tanya Yaya sambil membereskan perkakas masak.

"Kismis?."

"Lobak merah?."

Ctakk!

"Aduh kak Ying, jangan jitak gitu."

"Jangan aneh deh, masa cokelat isinya wortel?"

"Bukan wortel kak Ying, namanya lobak merah."

"Terserah lah, perasaan sama deh.. pokonya aku ga setuju, tetap pakai kismis."

Fang cemberut.

"Aduh kalian ini, kalau Fang mau lobak merah juga gapap kok." 'kalau enak'.

"Tuh kan boleh.. " Fang pasang ekspresi sewot ke Ying, yang di balas ekspresi tak kalah sewot lagi.

...

Singkatnya, setelah selesai, mereka sekarang ada di kamar Fang.

"Yeeyy! tinggal tunggu besok." Ying bersorak, Yaya tersenyum, Fang mengendus.

"Umm.. ngomong-ngomong Kak Yaya mau kasih cokelat buat siapa sih?" Tanya Fang.

"Eh?.. umm.. buat... Gopal."

"Hah?!"

Cuma Fang yang kaget, Ying enggak.

"Reaksi kamu lebay deh Fang." Ejek Ying.

Fang ga peduli sama omongan Ying. " Kak Yaya serius? kenapa harus Gopal kak? Gopal temennya Boboiboy kan? Aku ga rela deh kak.. harusnya kakak sama ketua basket kita itu aja deh, kak Azroy. kenapa kak?"

"Karena Yaya gak mungkin suka sama Boboiboy, nanti di cekek kamu lagi."

"Ish! kak Ying diem dulu deh. Kak Yaya? jawab!"

"Yah, cinta itu buta kan Fang?" jawab Yaya Kalem.

Fang terdiam, benar juga.

"Cieeee merasa!"

"Kak Ying! aku sumpahin nanti cokelat kakak ga di terima sama kak Stanley!"

"Eh eh.. jangan gitu dong Fang.."

-XoXo-

14 Feb (valentine day)

"Kak Ying! Fang berangkat ya!"

"Cieee.. semoga berhasil ya!"

"Iya, kakak juga!"

Jam 8.30, Fang si cowok cantik dengan semangatnya pergi ke taman kota Rintis tak lupa dengan membawa sekotak cokelat buatannya.

...

"Haah! kencan dengan Yaya!"

"Iya lah! aku hebat kan?"

Boboiboy shok mendengar Gopal yang akan kencan dengan Yaya jam 10 nanti.

"Terus aku kencan sama siapa?" Boboiboy duduk malas di sofa.

"Kenapa kamu ga ke taman kota aja, bukannya kemarin ada surat." balas Gopal di sofa seberang sana.

"Gak ah! aku rasa itu gak penting."

"Boboiboy, saranku sih kamu datang saja, siapa tau 'dia' cantik."

"Masih cantik juga Fang.. sudahlah lebih baik kau cepat jemput Yaya sana!"

"Huh! dasar!"

-XoXo-

Fang yang telah sampai segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman, melihat sekeliling untuk menikmati pemandangan.

10.00

'Ukh.. Boboiboy telat.'

dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan main game di ponselnya.

11.30

'Boboiboy mana sih? aku pulang aja kali ya?'

Sedikit melirik kotak cokelat di sampingnya, dirinya kembali tersenyum.

'Boboibiy pasti dateng!'

13.00

Awan mulai mendung.

'Boboiboy ayo dateng! Aku nungguin dari tadi.'

Dirinya mulai sedikit takut.

13.45

'Boboiboy ga baca surat dariku ya?'

Dirinya kembali melihat awan yang makin menghitam.

'Boboiboy Aku mohon cepet dateng!'

14.50

'Boboiboy.. hampir 6 jam aku nunggu disini.. kenapa Boboiboy ga dateng juga?'

Fang menggigit bibirnya saat dirasa angin dingin mulai berhembus.

'Boboiboy.. aku dingin..'

Saat ini rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

15.00

BLARR!

"Kyaa!"

Zrashhh!

dan dengan derasnya hujan turun.

"Boboiboy.." lirihnya.

-XoXo-

14.20 Rumah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! buka pintunya Boboiboy!" Saat ini Gopal tengah menggedor pintu kamar sahabatnya. -Tentu Gopal sudah dapat ijin dari orang tua Boboiboy-.

klekk.. Sepertinya Boboiboy baru bangun tidur.

"Apaan sih Gopal, ganggu orang tidur aja."

"Boboiboy! gawat!"

"Gawat apanya sih? kamu di tolak Yaya ya?"

"Bukan, ini tentang surat itu, Yaya bilang pengirimnya itu Fang!" Gopal mencengkram bahu sahabatnya yang bersender di pintu.

"Haha.. apa buktinya?"

"Boboiboy dengar!, Yaya bilang Fang itu suka kamu, lalu Yaya bilang lagi kalau surat itu memang benar dari Fang, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikannya padamu..." Gopal menghela nafas, menatap lurus pada Boboiboy di depannya. "Dan tadi saat aku pulang, aku lihat Fang masih duduk di bangku taman kota!"

Boboiboy membelalak, menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat ... sangat serius.

"Fa-fang.. dia menungguku?"

Gopal mengangguk.

Dan detik itu juga Boboiboy langsung berlari ke luar rumah, meninggalkan Gopal yang menghela nafas lagi.

-XoXo-

'Fang kumohon tunggu aku sebentar lagi.'

Zrashh!

'Hujan?.. Aku harus cepat!'

...

Boboiboy sampai di taman, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, Ya! Fang memang masih menunggu disana.

Memantapkan hatinya, Boboiboy mulai menghampiri Fang, bagaimanapun ia lah yang telah membuat orang yang disukainya itu menunggu hampir enam jam lamanya.

Angin berhembus, hawa dingin makin bertambah karena masih dalam suasana hujan, Fang kini memangku kotak cokelatnya yang telah terbungkus plastik, menatap nanar pada kotak tersebut, dirinya merasa... putus asa.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kain yang menutupi bahunya, warnanya oranye, terasa seperti jaket entah milik siapa, memang sedikit basah tapi nyaman. Hal itu membuat Fang reflek mendongak.

"Boboiboy...?"

Boboiboy tersenyum, dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf.." Lalu Boboiboy membimbing Fang untuk berdiri, tubuh Fang sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

"Maaf, Fang.." Dan Boboiboy memeluk Fang erat, menyandarkan Fang yang kedinginan di dadanya.

"Iya.. Boboiboy." Sedikitpun Fang tak bisa marah, dirinya sungguh merasa nyaman.

Baju yang mereka pakai sangat basah, menandakan hujan masih turun, tapi mereka tak peduli, toh merek merasa hangat.

"Boboiboy lama datengnya.. aku nungguin tau."

"Aku... minta maaf."

Fang tersenyum kecil, dan Boboiboy melihatnya, karena taman ini terang oleh lampu.

"Boboiboy aku mau kasih ini.." Fang melepas pelukannya, agak tidak rela juga sih, lalu mengambil kotakcokelatnya. "Tapi kayaknya basah deh.." nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa.

Boboiboy tersenyum, maju satu langkah mendekati Fang dan langsung mengecup keningnya.

Fang tersentak. "A-apa yang.."

"Love you.."

"Hhah?" Sungguh? apa Fang salah dengar?.

"I love you Fang~"

blush..

"Boboiboy?..." Fang menatap tak percaya, jantungnya makin berdetak cepat. "... Lo-love yo-you too, Boboiboy.."

Boboiboy senang, sangat senang. Begitu juga dengan Fang.

Lalu Boboiboy mengambil kotak cokelat Fang lalu menaruhnya lagi di bangku taman, Fang sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian Boboiboy melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Fang, menariknya lebih dekat.

3 centi jarak wajah mereka, hazel dan violetnya saling berpandangan, seolah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dekat, bahakan dari jarak segini nafas hangat mereka terasa sangat kentara di tengah guyuran hujan.

Iris hazel Boboiboy melirik sekilas pada bibir pink yang agak pucat itu, lalu kembali menatap iris violet lawannya. "Boleh... kalau aku..." melirik lagi pada bibir Fang. "menciummu sekarang?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan, membuat senyum si hazel bertambah lebar.

Dan detik selanjutnya bisa ditebak kalau kedua benda kenyal itu saling menempel, mengecap dan mengulum. Udara sekitar tak lagi dingin melainkan lebih hangat.

Ciuman sayang, di hari kasih sayang, dalam guyuran hujan ini mereka menikmatinya. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan, menggelitik, jantung berdetak tak karuan, dan lagi serasa ada ribuan beban hilang, mereka bahagia.

"Terimakasih Fang.."

-XoXo-

15 Feb

Boboiboy Fang resmi pacaran, lalu saatnya umbar kemesraan bukan?.

Hari senin ini mereka memutuskan berangakat bersama, setelah kemarin Boboiboy mengantar Fang kerumah, dan hampir dimarahi Ying karena membawa adik kesayangannya dalam keadaan basah. Tapi beruntungnya mereka tidak kena demam sama sekali.

Tangan yang saling menggenggam membuat siswa siswi sekitar tau dengan hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya sebagian Fans Boboiboy ada juga yang tidak terima, tapi sekali lagi Boboiboy sama sekali tak peduli.

11-2 Kelas Fang.

"Yah.. kita harus pisah deh Fang." Boboiboy memang tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Udahlah nanti kan ketemu lagi."

Boboiboy cengengesan, lalu tiba - tiba mendorong Fang ke dinding dan memajukan wajahnya, Fang reflek memejamkan matanya.

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

'Lho kok ga terjadi apa - apa?' Fang lalu membuka matanya, dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Boboiboy yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Ngapain tutup mata? nunggu di cium?" Seringai mengejeknya makin lebar.

Dan detik itu juga Fang mendorong Boboiboy dengan muka cemberut.

"Tau ah!"

Fang yang hendak masuk kelas lengannya di cekal Boboiboy, dan dengan cepat langsung mengecup bibir Fang.

"Sampai jumpa nanti." katanya watados.

Fang dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa menatap punggung kekasihnyayang mulai menjauh. "Sampai jumpa."

-Fin-

Omake 1

Memang bukan rahasia kalau hubungan Boboiboy dan Fang yang tiba - tiba pacaran membjat Fans Boboiboy ada yang tak terima.

Dan jam istirahat ini tiga orang siswi tengah mencegat Boboibiy dan Fang yang rencananya akan lovey dovey di halaman belakang.

"Boboiboy kenapa kamu mau sama dia sih?! rambut ungu itu kan aneh!" kata siswi 1

"Iya!" timpal 2 lainnya.

"Ah engga kok,Fang imut." jawab nya kalem.

"Cih,kalian kan baru aja ketemu masa lanhsung jadian? kan aneh! rasanya kaya hubungan main - main gitu." Kata siswi 2

Oke, kata kata itu menohok Fang, mereka baru bertemu 2 kali kan? itupun yang pertama di toilet, apa Boboibiy langsung jatuh cinta gitu? rasanya Fang mulai ragu.

"Hah ga bisa jawab ya? cih.. aku yakin hubungan kalian ngga lama lagi bakal putus."

Fang menatap khawatir Boboiboy, Boboiboy langsung mengelus punggung Fang untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar ya, nona nona yang cantik, kami ini memang baru bertemu, tapi kami yakin kok, hati kami sudah tertarik sejak lama. Dan jangan pernah mengatai Fang aneh, dia segalanya bagiku! mengerti?"

Fang blusing seketika.

Omake 2

Mau tau apa isi kotak cokelat dari Fang?.. isinya ya cokelat, bukan cokelatnya, tapi isi dalam cokelatnya. Yup! isinya lobak merah dengan irisan tipis.

Malam itu Fang menelpon Boboiboy dan menanyakan rasa cokelatnya, Boboiboy berbohong kalu rasanya enak, padahal enek. Tapi ga mungkin kan dia bilang enek, yang ada ntar diputusin.

Dan satu yang Boboiboy pelajari, bahwa setiap kado dari Fang, pasti berhubungan dengan lobak merah, dan Boboiboy menghindari Fang yang memberi kado pokoknya harus dirinya yang memberi kado titik!.

really Fin

 **Gaje ya?.. Alurnya juga ngebut, kecepetan.. maaf deh. Untuk menambah asupan doang ;v.**

 **Oh iya rencananya, Author mau bikin fic baru, pairnya HaliFang, ada yang setuju ga ? atau lebih baik lanjutin fic Fujodanshinya aja dulu?.**

 **Yosh! Walau Author ga ngerayain hari Valentine. tapi ini kan just fic, buar ngeramein fandom doang /Ngga ada lu juga udah rame*hwaa!/**

 **Review ya~**


End file.
